


The Tenshikage collection.

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, F/F, F/M, Futa on Female, Futadom, Futanari, Impregnation, Mating Press, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: A lovely setting of the lovely girls of Vale getting dicked down in all ways manners and positions by all the other lovely girls in Vale in a variety of stories and shorts...
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Emerald Sustrai, Jaune Arc/Neopolitan, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Melanie Malachite/Yang Xiao Long, Miltiades Malachite/Ruby Rose, Neopolitan & Emerald Sustrai, Ruby Rose/Emerald Sustrai
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A new commission for all your futa on female needs in RWBY!

Smut. 

Emerald was never what you will call a  _ social butterfly. _ She did not get along with most people and the few that she did get along with were, for the most part, terrible  _ awful _ human beings that deserved to be shot on-site and not given a second chance to atone for their crimes like she was.

“Ok. Ok. You got this Em! You just need to ask. Come on! Jaune’s your  _ friend, he _ will know what to do.” Emerald said as she paused outside of the team JNPR dorm. The  _ rough _ guttural sounds of flesh  _ slapping _ flesh and the sharp cracks of whips on flesh had finally stopped leaving her with a soaked cunt, a ruined pair of panties, and just a little less dignity in her core than when she got up this morning. Which considering the life she had once lead was already shockingly few.

“Just knock the worst he can do is say he can’t help you,” Emerald said a long before taking a deep breath raising her hand and knocking on the team JNPR dorm. 

_ Knock! Knock! _ Emerald rapped the door her heart hammering out of her chest, this was a big risk for her. She needed to word herself just right to one get what she wanted without getting put through a wall. 

Not that Jaune would or  _ could _ put her through a wall but that was not the same for his  _ owner _ . As she gulped images of a tri-colored _ horror _ filled her mind as the door flung up. Cobalt met crimson as Jaune opened the door.

“Em? What’s up?” Jaune asked with a faint smile on his face, his lips curled to their tips in a thin smile. The blonde boy looked like he had been  _ forced _ through a wall. His hair was a mess, tattered, frayed, and  _ damp _ . His clothes were hastily put on his Beacon outfit torn and sliced in several parts, his legs shook a bit like they might have been made of jello and he had a few bruises and hickeys on his neck. 

But Emerald ignored that after all, she was  _ not _ here for Jaune. Or she was here for Jaune but not like that. Emerald needed Jaune’s help and he was the only person in  _ all _ of Beacon that she trusted to be discreet about what she needed.

“Oh! Hey, Jaune fancy seeing you here!’   
“In my own dorm?”

_ Fuck! That was stupid! Just ask him! _

“Yeah! Didn’t think you would be here?”   
“But I live here. Why would I not be here?”

“I! Look can I ask you something?” Emerald caved as she saw  _ it _ , the reason she was here in the first place, hanging off of Jaune’s neck was a large shiny studded black collar with the words  **Property of Neapolitan** imprinted on it in bright bold lettering. 

“Sure, come on it!” Jaune said, waving Emerald inside his room as the green hair thief or ex-thief nodded happily. Jogging in her  _ fat _ ass swayed a bit as she let Jaune close the door behind her. Instantly Emerald wanted to gag. JNPR dorm smelled like  _ must _ . The room was a mess, two beds were broken, clothes were everything and the floor, bed sheets, walls, and  _ ceiling _ had several suspicious stains on them. 

“OK! Jaune I need to ask you a question.”   
“Shoot! If I can help you I will!”

“Ok! Fuck me, this will sound awkward but how did you meet your mistress?”   
“Who Neo? Well, one time in Vale Nora accidentally pantsed me and when my pants feel down my cock slapped Neo to the concrete and from there? The rest is history.’ Jaune saim smiling weakly as Emerald moaned It can’t be that simple!

“Well… Fuck I was wondering if Neo knew any other mistresses… like if she knew any she could I don't know  _ personally _ recommend for me?”   
“Oh? You want a mistress?”   
“Yes! But I don't’ know who to pick! Everyone looks so damned good at this school! There are so many choices!”

“Well do you have any ideas?”   
“I… yes… I know I would like a futa.”   
“There are a few good futa’s, we have Yang-

“Too rough plus have you seen what that horsecock did to Blake? I’m surprised she can even walk!”

“Good point, ok how about Glynda?”   
“Have you seen her  _ dungeon?” _ Jaune shuddered as he shares a gulp with Em.

“I see… well, how about Ruby?”   
“Ruby? She’s a futa?”

“Sure is! Her and Neo are actually best friends I might be able to hook you up with her you know?”   
“Ruby huh? That might just work! Thanks, Jaune!”   
“Hey I can’t say no to my fellow sub can I? After all what is our motto?”

“ _ Submissives! United! Will never be divided!” _ Jaune and Emerald said locking their arms together as they gave their sub rallying cry before nodding their head Emerald determine to find her new mistress now or die in the process! 

As Jaune nodded he took out his scroll and began to dial.

“Don't worry, I’ll call Ruby for you she’s pretty chill but she is a bit rough,” Jaune warned as Emerald felt the dampness in her crotch grow, she fought the urge to start it finger herself as she nodded.

“Go on…”   
“I mean she looks all sunshine and rainbows but you don't see Weiss walking bow legged and leaking cum for no reason. She already has a cum dump so if you play your cards right you might! Just might get a girlfriend out of all of this and that would be nice.”   
“A girlfriend?”   
“Yeah, Ruby’s looking for love really. And if you are lucking you might just find yourself on her good side and  _ deep _ with her cock.” Jaune said giving Em a wink as she groaned.

“You are making a mess on the bed.”   
“It was  _ already  _ stained.”   
“You do know that that is beside the point.”   
“You ruined it before I even  _ walked i _ n.”   
“You are  _ not _ helping.” 

\-----

“SO! I didn’t know that Jaune and you are friends Em! That’s so cool!” Ruby said grinning wickedly at her new  _ friend. _ Emerald was not in much of a mood to talk right now the girl had come to Ruby asking for a  _ mistress _ and Ruby was going to deliver that promise in more ways that Emerald could  _ ever _ imagine. 

“I mean! Jaune said you were a good mistress-

“Oh? Did Jaune say that? Well, I don't know if  _ you _ know this Em but Jaune says a  _ lot _ of things and you can't’ always take him at face value.” Ruby purred looking at the  _ bound _ girl. Emerald sat on her bed blushing worse than her cape, her hands  _ gently _ bound in a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs and a small red and black blindfold on her face. Ruby purred, taking a finger and sticking it inside of her open mouth.

“ _ Suck it _ ,” Ruby demanded as Em gulped before complying she wrapped her tight warm mouth onto Ruby’s finger, her tongue lathering it up as Ruby groaned.

“ _ Good girl,” _ Ruby smirked as she began to  _ bob _ her finger in and out of the girl's mouth, Emerald clamped down on her finger her tight  _ small _ mouth bobbed up and down filling the air with light  _ slurping _ sounds as Ruby groaned. A small moan left the younger futa’s mouth as her own skirt began to  _ tent _ . A massive bulge appeared in her clothes as her full fifteen-inch long and three thick girl cock spurting out of her panties!

Ruby’s cock grew until it hit Emera’s face. The large  _ turgid _ cock was already leaking out a small river of pre-cum as Ruby took her free hand to gently  _ guide _ Em’s head up and down her  _ finger _ . The girl blushed like a tomato as Ruby began to  _ rub _ her cock head all over her face. Emerald's face was soon  _ slathered _ in thick gooey futa pre, the long turgid member with a fat thick  _ angry _ purple head that looked ready to burst! Was painting her face with Ruby’s spunk as she  _ groaned _ .

“Oh, I’m going to have fun ruining you,” Ruby smirked as she took her finger out of her mouth with a low wet  _ plop! _ Em gasped for air as she felt the ting leave her panties were soaked. The feeling of Ruby’s  _ hot _ cock on her face made her want to drive her fingers into her panties and make herself scream! A notion soon put to rest as Ruby took the initiative, Ruby slammed her lips to Emerald making the thief gag!

She felt Ruby’s thin  _ perfect _ bee-stung lips slam into her own as Ruby kissed her. Ruby’s lips made a vacuum seal on Emerald's mouth making the thief moan a bit. As she did Ruby’s hands instantly went to work there was a loud tearing sound filling the air. Ruby tore open her white toppled her almost D cum breasts spill out, Ruby’s hand  _ latched _ onto Emerald’s pink mounds, her fingers moving with a dexterity that Emerald had never even known possible! She felt Ruby’s hands  _ twist _ and squeeze her nipples. 

Her hand moved back and forth on her exposed pink mountaintops, taking no time between them to squeeze fondle and overall  _ toy _ with her. Emerald moaned out loud her body shuddering as electric bolts of pleasure filled her body Emerald gasped as Ruby’s hands played with her nippled twisting and jerking them making her body start to go limp with pleasure! As Ruby’s hand teased her the other went  _ directly _ for its prize. 

Ruby’s other hand went right one as he  _ far _ too small shorts that contained the thieves bodacious booty that put most other  _ fat _ asses to shame. Ruby tore off her shorts with a speed and strength that belied her size, as she tripped them off she quickly discarded Emerald's  _ soaked _ panties tripping the small oddly lacy black fabric of her crotch revealing the  _ soaked _ pink pussy lips of Emerald.

Her cunt was already  _ twitching _ as it quivered in anticipation Ruby wasted no time  _ driving _ her hands into her needed cunt. 

  
“ _ AHH!” _ Emerald screamed into Ruby’s mouth and her hands  _ fought _ to get out of her handcuffs but they held firm locking her hands in a fluffy embrace as she began to ruthlessly fingered her. Emerald  _ screamed _ her mind burst in pleasure; her untouched virgin cunt was no match to Ruby’s  _ aggressive _ fingers. Emerald moaned and groaned as she began to thrash in the bed. Emerald's body shook and shuddered Ruby’s right-hand play with her breast going to the town of her pink mountain tops! 

Emerald felt her chest have and  _ sway _ the tiny reaper devouring her body! Emerald shook like a leaf in a storm as Ruby’s fingers  _ plunged _ in and out of her cunt, the reaper activating her semblance as Ruby’s hands began to piston in and out into of her cunt!

  
“Ah! Ruby!” Emerald screamed into the air as Ruby viciously fingered her cunt, Emerald finger the thief turned fight going in and out of her at a blistering speed, going into her tight velvet cunt one-two-three at a time! Ruby plunged into her cunt! Emerald’s mind overloaded Ruby's hand blurring into her cunt plunging into her virgin orifice finger blasting her making her scream! 

Emerald moaned as her hips bucked upward her body shook like it was being electrocuted, Ruby’s moth  _ slammed _ to her own refusing to let even a squeak of pleasure leave her! Ruby forced Emerald back onto the bed the smaller girls easily manhandling the quivering thief! 

Ruby  _ felt _ Emerald cum the thief shook and screamed! Her body spasmed as her cunt  _ burst _ on her fingers Emerald let out a loud gasp! As she let her body go. “Ruby! I  _ AHHH!” _ Emerald screamed as Ruby’s mouth found her cunt, her thin  _ evil _ tongue slammed in, and out of Emerald's cunt, Ruby  _ devoured _ her sex making her moan out loud! 

As Emerald screamed out as Ruby’s twin hands  _ gripped _ her chest, no longer gentle or carrying but  _ rough _ . Ruby manhandled Emerald's tits gripping and  _ pulling  _ them like they belonged to her! Ruby pulled with all her powers  _ yanking _ her tits making Emerald  _ scream _ as she manhandled them molding them into her own person chocolate snow globes as Emerald came again!

The thief shrieked as a second orgasm was  _ forced _ from her body a shrill  _ shriek _ left Ruby's mouth  _ forced _ into her cunt as she locked her legs around her ears, her  _ thick _ limbs acting as earmuffs. Ruby smirked at Emerald's  _ delicious _ cunt splattered on her face. 

The thief's  _ thick _ legs kept her head locked in a  _ rare _ after Ruby was going to be done with her display of dominance.  _ Gonna have to make sure she chokes for that _ . Ruby thought as Emerald shuddered the thief finally letting go, her legs falling down to a quivering pile. Ruby smirked as she got up Ermald's cunt squirting out her juices soaking the bed with her fluids. 

“Too much…. I can’t take it.” Emerald moaned her mind a  _ heavy _ pink fog. The thieves mouth lolled upon a look of  _ pure _ bliss splashed across her face her body spasming and twitching as she was blasted senseless! The thief groaned in pleasure as-

“You might want to get better! Cause I’m  _ cumming _ in!” Ruby chirped taking no time to swap her positions slammed her hips over Emerald's face and  _ jamming  _ her cock into her tight throat! 

  
“ _ GLRK!” _ Emerald groaned as Ruby slammed her own cock  _ right _ down into the thief tight virgin mouth! Ruby groaned as Emerald’s hot tight mouth wrapped around her cock! Her turgid meaty stick  _ bore _ down into her mouth making a noticeable  _ bulge _ appear in her beck as Ruby  _ fed _ her cock down into her throat! 

“Oh fuck…. That’s good! You are so  _ tight!” _ Ruby hissed taking no time to raise her hips and  _ slam _ down onto Emerald's face,  _ smack! Smack! _ Ruby’s groaned as she began to fuck the down girl. Ruby’s gips  _ slammed _ into Emermald's face! The young reaper activated her semblance taking  _ no _ mercy on Emerald’s face as she began to  _ fuck _ her.

_ Smack! Smack! _

Ruby’s hips slammed into Emerald's face as she rammed her cock down in her throat! The room was filled with the heavy wet  _ smacking _ sounds of flesh on flesh a long with the heavy meaty  _ whacks! _ Of her heavy melon-sized futa balls slammed into her face! Ruby groaned Emerald’s hot  _ tight _ mouth wrapped around her cock as Emerald’s cock was  _ engulfed _ in the tight throat of the bodacious chocolate skinned thief's mouth! Emerald shook as her cunt  _ spasmed _ as she came again!

Emerald moaned out loud or she  _ tried _ to. Her moans were cut off as it was a bit hard to moan when you had fifteen inches of soda can thick cock jammed right into your  _ throat! _ Merals eyes rolled into the back of her head Ruby’s  _ heavy _ pulsing balls slammed into her face making low meaty  _ whacking _ sounds to fill the air. 

_ Whack! Whack! _ Ruby’s balls slammed into her face as Ruby moaned, her hips  _ crashing _ into Emerald's face making her cock  _ melt _ in her hot inner mouth. Her tongue slathered her cock up instinctively reaching around and snacking around the monstrous member  _ deep _ into her mouth! 

  
“Oh fuck! Here it comes! Get ready!” Ruby hissed as she  _ doubled _ her speed slamming her hips up and down at a furious pace! Her cock pumped in into Emerald's mouth popping a liter of thick frothing futa cum right into it as-

“THERE! Take it!” Ruby hissed as she came her cock  _ exploded _ into Emerald’s face her balls pulsed and her dick  _ throbbed _ as she came. Ruby fired off a half-gallon of futa com was  _ forcibly _ pumped into Emerald’s gut, making her stomach  _ bulge _ .

“Fuck me, take it…” Ruby said moaning in bliss as she came, Ermals cunt came from the brutal face fucking as both teens experienced climax.

“As fun as that was and it  _ was _ fun time for the  _ main course!” _ Ruby said taking her cock out from Emerald’s  _ battered _ mouth with a meaty  _ plop! _ Ruby heard  _ her _ sub gag. Choking on her cum her red eyes rolled up in bliss as she smirked going over to Emerald's  _ virgin _ cunt, taking her turgid member resting eagerly at her front entrance. Emerald's sex  _ quivered _ shivering like it was anticipating to  _ devour _ her cock. Ruby grinned as she rubbed her cock on Emerald’s slit making her shiver.

“You are going to be a  _ fun _ one,” Ruby smirked taking both of Emerald's legs lifting them over her hand before  _ driving _ her cock into Emerald's well-lubricated pussy as two things happened at once one Emerald  _ howled _ .

“Ruby! AH!” Emerald screamed as she felt her cunt  _ stretched _ Ruby’s fat  _ thick _ cock. Her cock plunged into the deepest parts of Emerald's sex stopping  _ only _ when it pressed into her  _ womb _ .

“Fuck! Emerald, you are so tight!” Ruby hissed as she felt her cock  _ crushed _ by Emerald's sex. The virgin cunt  _ clamped _ down onto her cock her  _ tight _ virgin walls wrapped around Ruby’s cock taking it into a vice-like grip as Ruby began to  _ pound _ .

_ Smack! Smack! _ Ruby slammed into Emerald in a  _ brutal _ mating press. The young futa hissed out loud grating with pleasure as she  _ forced _ ear spitting moans of pleasure as she pounded the former carnal  _ tearing _ cries of bliss from the thief as she  _ pounded _ her cunt like a fleshy piston,  _ smack! Smack! _ Ruby fucked the thief like a futa possed, her balls  _ whacking _ into the fat thick globular ass as Ruby grunted.

“Gonna ruin that ass next!” Ruby hissed as she  _ slammed _ her cock into the deepest parts of Emerald's cunt striking  _ directly _ into her womb! Making Emerald's eyes roll into the back of her head as she  _ screamed _ .

  
“AH! Ruby! Fuck me! Fuck me harder!” Emerald screamed out loud as she felt her cunt  _ clamp _ down as she was brutally and  _ wonderfully _ defiled by the thick futa cock!   
“Fuck you? Fuck me what?! What’s my name!” Ruby hissed and drove her cock  _ straight _ into her baby chamber as Emerald wailed.

“ _ Mistress! _ Please fuck me, mistress! Breed me!” Emerald screamed as Ruby smiled, petting her  _ pet _ on the cheek as she  _ tripled _ her hips cunt  _ shattering _ pace. 

  
_ Smack! Smack! _ Ruby slammed into Emerald like a whirlwind  _ forcing _ orgasm after orgasm out of her mind, ruining her cunt and making her see a heavy  _ pink fog. Smack! Smack! _ Ruby’s cock  _ broke _ her pets mind, Emerald  _ screamed _ and cried out like a banshee her voice losing all form of cohesion as-

“Cumming!” Ruby said as she sealed her lips it Emerald  _ driving _ her cock into the deepest parts of her cunt. Her dick fired off like a  _ volcano _ filling Emerald's baby chamber to the brim with thick hot  _ boiling _ futa cum!  _ Drowning _ her ovaries in cum making the thief  _ break _ her eyes rolled into the back of her head her body shook and spasmed the orgasm tearing her from  _ reality _ .

Her body spasmed and went still from the cataclysm of pleasure of being  _ breed _ taking ti’s tolls as Ruby heard Emerald whimper out one last  _ mistress _ before she slumped into a fucked stupid slumber.

“Good _ pet. _ Remind me to thank Jaune and tell Neo to  _ not _ break his cock later.” Ruby said smiling as she reached under her pillow taking out a small black collar with  **Ruby’s #1 Pet** On it as she  _ clicked _ it on her face and smiled.

“There! Perfect!” Ruby said as she  _ collared _ her new pet putting her lips down putting a kiss on her pets forehead her cock  _ throb _ still pouring out thick gooey shots into Emerald’s cunt making her body shudder as Ruby went to sleep on her newly bred  _ pet... _


	2. Club bustin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Yang go to Juniors to blow off some steam and along with their favorite bartender Jaune, they have fun...

Junior's was a place that most people heard of or mainly had heard to avoid at almost all costs, the place was a sketchy night club in the single worst part of Vale and the odds of you getting stabbed in the alley outside waiting to get in were actually higher than the odds of you getting to dance, this was not a club for the faint of heart nor was it one that you went to without a firm and complete knowledge of what the fuck you were doing there and how long you would be there. That or a  _ fuck ton _ of guns and weapons that usually worked. 

"So, is there a reason why _ I  _ get a show today?" Jaune the huntsman in training part-time bartender full-time lover asked slowly cleaning his glass as the low brutal slapping of flesh on flesh filled the air, a pair of silver eyes winced narrowing down in pleasure as Ruby Rose let out a whine of pleasure.

"Fuck me your mouth is so tight!" Ruby hissed slamming her massive futa cock into the tight warm wet mouth pussy of Miltiades Malachite, the bouncer was currently on her knees tears in her mouth as fifteen inches of wrist-thick dick was being currently being forcibly pumped down her tight until a few minutes ago unused mouth at damn near supersonic speeds by a pint-sized reaper that had a cock almost as long as her own leg!

"I, ah! Oh,  _ fuck!  _ Her mouth is so tight! It's milking my dick Jaune! Did you know she could suck a cock like this!?" Ruby said gripping Miltiades by her raven hair pulling her deeper and deeper onto her cock, making the bouncer gag and choke! Her eyes watering tears falling from them as she was brutally mouth fucked by the Rose. 

"No, Ruby I can't say that I did know that," Jaune said cleaning his glass not paying much or any attention to his co-worker's first introduction to the wonderful world of getting her throat fucked out by a cock thicker than her own arm.

"Oh fuck yes, that's the spot right there! Oh, fuck me!" Ruby said whimpering a bit as the once rude girl's mouth clamped down on her cock like a meaty vice!

_ Inhaling _ her fifteen inches of cunt breaking cock! Militates choked and gagged sputtering up thick wads of spit lubed up her cock as her wonderful velvety walls of her throat  _ massaged  _ Ruby's cock as her mouth formed a vacuum seal on her dick, the harsh wet glurking sounds of a mouth being choked out by a cock were supplemented by the harsh whacks of a pair of melon-sized balls slapping against the base of her chin as Ruby fucked the poor bouncer's mouth like she was a common whore hell-bent on turning the girl's throat into her own personal cock sleeve! 

"Fuck me! I'm cumming! Swallow it all!" Ruby hissed her hips bucking like a wild animal! Slamming in and out of the girl's mouth at what had to be damn supersonic speeds! Her dick plunging in and out aided by her semblance allowed her the perfect tool to turn her mouth into the cock sleeve that it was always meant to be!

"Fuck me! I'm cumming!" Ruby screamed as she came her dick fired off like a hose! She felt her dick throb pulse and burst! 

Right down the hot tight mouth pussy of Miltiades, the girls emerald eyes a lot like Pyrrha's or half of Neo’s went wide as saucers, her body squirming her thin arms shooting up her thin hands  _ gripping _ Ruby's pert tight ass, her designer manicured nails digging into Ruby's small but fluffy ass for stability as she felt long thick lines of futa spunk roughly splatter the inner workings of her mouth! 

Miliateds moaned as the thick fat piece of girl meat fired off right down her throat she felt her stomach bulge and expand as line after line of thick viscous futa spunk laned inside of her making bloat up as she whimpered.

Ruby really did not need to tell her to swallow as her cock was buried so far into her mouth that it would have been impossible for her not to swallow her dick's blasts of thick creamy milk.

"Oh fuck your mouth is so good! Have you ever fucked her Jaune?" Ruby asked her best friend who simply raised an eyebrow.

_ "Guess." _

"Oh. I guess not... that makes sense! Now that I think about it." Ruby said as with some effort and much resistance she yanked her cock from the brutalized mouth pussy of Miltiades the girl instantly began coughing spitting hacking up futa cum as Ruby smiled down at her new piece of fine pale  _ breeding stock.  _

"Up you go!" Ruby said her futa strength to lift the girl up on the bar-

"No fucking on the bar.' Jaune said flatly putting away his glass giving Ruby a glare that made her eep!

"Sorry Jaune! I forgot!"

"Read the sign," Jaune said pointing up to above his head where a sign clearly said  **no fucking bouncers on the bar.** In bold red lettering. 

"Oh! Sorry!"

"It's ok," Jaune said going back to his work Ruby turned to Miltiades the girls still spitting up thick lines of her cum, Ruby grinned an evil look in her face as she took her hands to the legs, of the girl. Those smooth criminally soft legs of hers that looked like freshly squeezed milk, Ruby licked her lip sher dick still hard as a rock as she moved her thing hands between Militates legs moving them to her drenches cunt making the girl gasp.

"Wait! Ruby! Stop-

_ "AHH!" _ Militated moaned as Ruby with no hesitation dove her fingers into her panties ripping and sliding off her thin red panties tossing them on the ground-

"Pick that up," Jaune said pointing to the no littering sign. 

"Got it!" Ruby said as she forced her fingers into her new breeding stock sopping wet cunt making her gasp in pleasure her legs quivering as her body began to shake. 

Ruby shoved her thin fingers in and out of her new breeding tools cunt making sure to finger her with the same dexterity and power that she faced fucked her mouth with, Miltiades leg's shot outcrossing and kicking wildly as her brain began to overload with pleasure! She felt the harsh electric bolts of pleasure course through her body as Ruby began to finger fuck her on the barstool, her then evil fingers lancing in and out of her cunt making the bouncers eyes roll to the back of her head as her cunt started to flood the stool.

"Aw, look who's making a mess! You are so adorable! Jaune can I have a towel? She's making a mess." Ruby asked her fingers almost knuckled deep in Miltiades' tight constricting cunt, Jaune nodded tossing her a bar rag from under the counter. 

"Catch."

"Got it, thanks Jaune! You are the best!"

"I know it." The boy said going back to cleaning his glass ignoring the sharp incoherent shrieks of pleasure from his coworker as Ruby worker her fingers deep into her sex, activating her semblance finger Miltiades at full speed. 

Her hands making harsh wet squelching sounds as Ruby tried to break the girl with nothing but her left hand.

Her fingers plunged in and out of her cunt in a calculated ordered, one, two, three, one, three, one, two, one, three. Ruby counter her fingering order the tight needs cunt gripped onto her fingers making her whimper  _ fuck!  _

She felt so good and this was just her hand! Ruby could not wait to stick her dick deep into that tight virgin cunt and turn that girl from a sassy bartender that was not little more than a moaning cock sleeve wait to be stuff tight with a massive throbbing piece of girl meat!

And did Ruby ever have that piece of girl cock, her fifteen inches wrist thick cock was painfully hard, even after just blowing a massive load down the mouth of the girl she was breaking in her dick simply refused to go down! Her fat thick angry purple hit leaked c um down onto the floor her thick cock was throbbing angrily pulsating desperate to breed something the scent of a wet pussy mere inches away from it was far too much for her cock to bare!

It shot out long thick lines of precum each with enough volatile girl spunk! Each link of her spunk could knock up the girl ten times over and her cock was ready to push all the contents to twin melon-sized loads deep into her needy tight pussy!

Ruby groaned she was near her limit Miltiades had cum three times making her legs the equivalent of jelly, she knew that she had to do something and by something she meant knock up and breed this hot piece of cunt. 

"I'm going to _ break _ you," Ruby said somehow making that seem less menacing than it really was, Miltiades gulped the Reaper licker her lips before lifting the taller girl up there was a squeak of shock from her before Ruby lined up her massive dick to the girls quivering sex and with a mischievous smirk  _ dropped _ Miltiades down on her cock.

Letting the force of gravity do the work as she speared the elder girl making her scream out in pleasure as Ruby's battering ram of a dick plunged all the way into her cor, spearing her body and kissing her own womb!

  
  


"Fuck me she is _ tight!"  _ Ruby hissed gritting her teeth, her cock was wonderfully enveloped in the hot tight velvety inner walls of Miltiades the girl screaming in pleasure her legs kicking out and her body convulsing, Ruby let out a low groan of ecstasy as she felt the wonderfully tight cunt latch onto her cock milking her dick.

Sporadically  _ convulsing _ on her cock that now made a decent bulge appearing in her guts as Ruby smiled licking her neck as her hands wrapped around her waist rising to her chest she began to play with her hard as diamond nipples making Miltiades moaned as she began to bounce her on her cock! 

Ruby didn't waste a second of time as she began sliding Miltiades up and down on her cock. The soft smacking sounds of flesh on flesh filled the air as Ruby grunted Militades moaned and squeaked! The feeling of a massive cock sliding in and out of her impossibly tight and very small pussy made her mind turn to mush in her brain. 

Her tongue rolled out of her mouth as Ruby steadily but gently bounced her up and down on her cock, slamming her into her dick that was kissing her womb with every thrust! 

The girl whimpered her legs choking her cunt acting of its own accord climaxing pulsating clamping down on the cock that was so wonderfully spreading her sex out! 

The girl's eyes went cross Ruby's dick was perfect! It was long enough to stirk deep into her core making her feel that fat cock head kissed her womb with every last thrust!

And thick enough to fully stretch out her cunt as she was bounced up and down on it. The slick wet smacking sounds of flesh slapping flesh filled the air making Ruby hiss into her lover's ear.

"You are going to be my number one breeder, when I finish with you hear, after I pump every last drop of my fat nut deep into you I'm going to take you back to Beacon

with me and me and you are going to start a family!" Ruby hissed as she began to slam her hips up into the tight eager cunt that was currently swallowing her cock like it was born to do so. 

Miltiades cunt greedily clamped down on Ruby's cock painfully milking her demanding that the long piece of futa fuck stick hurry up and burst! Breeding her tight hole and knocking her up! 

"You are so tight! How are you so tight?” Ruby asked as Jaune sighed.    
“She’s not a social butterfly.” 

“You mean to tell me no guy or futa has come in here looking for a  _ sweet  _ thing like you?" Ruby asked planting kissed up and down Miltiades neck walking around in slow circles with her, nibbling on her ear making her groan with pleasure.

Ruby loved to do things like this to make her lover know that she was appreciated licking her neck twisting her nipples biting the lobes of her ears. Making sure to hilt her cock as deep as possible letting her know she did a good job at the sudden gasp of air from her lover's mouth. 

Miltiades had long since stopped speaking her mind reduced to a dull pink fog of pleasure maybe that effect was permanent?

Ruby did not mind she was going to keep her anyways and if she got a new permanent cum drunk lover then who was she to say something? 

"I'm almost there, can you feel me? My balls are just aching to burst, and knock you up.' Ruby said her voice rough hard, her thick melon-sized balls were truly ready to  _ pop!  _

She had been holding back her impending orgasm but even she had her own limits, and those were soon being reached, with every thrust she made deep in Miltiades very core her cunt slammed down latching onto her cock, gripping it wrapping it up in its smooth silky walls, every last inch of it clamping down gripping it greedily milking it for everything that it was worth.

Ruby grinned futa or not even she had her own limits and soon enough her cock was going to pop! Filling Miltiades up with enough baby grave to knock her up for the rest of the damned year! 

"I'm close can you feel me?" Ruby grunted doubling her frantic speed her small gent thrust kicked up in tempo resulting in loud wet smacking sounds that filled the air drowning out the thumping techno music as Ruby grunted.

"So close, I'm going to but, I'm, I'm cumming!" Ruby said as she forced her body to go full tilt. She slammed her hips up at a blistering speed. 

Fucking the girl like she was nothing more than her future cum dump, her dick blurring in and out a wave of red rose petals as Miltiades screamed!

A sharp incoherent shirk of pleasure left her mouth as Ruby his shoved her cock to the deeps part of her body! Scrapping her womb before it burst! Ruby's cock exploded like a fire hose into her womb! Her dick pulse throbbed and forced a half-gallon of hot sticky virulent baby batter right into her waiting and vulnerable womb!

Her cum drowned out her vulnerable ovaries her massive dick forcibly  _ pumping l _ oad after load of the hot thick virulent baby grave into the deepest parts of her making sure that she was knocked up, and packed up tight! With a firm stuffing of baby grave. 

  
  


"OH fuck me I needed that!" Ruby said turning around the fucked stupid and knocked out girl half falling off her cock Ruby walked her back to the bar counter placing her on a seat taking out her cock with a wet _ plop! _

"Here," Jaune said tossing her a plug.

"Thanks!" Ruby said plugging her new breeding tool up with plug petting her head as she kissed her cheeks.

"You are going to be the best breeding fuck toy ever! Yes, you are! Yes, you are! I'm going to knock you up  _ once _ a year! And make sure you get to have all the kids that  _ I _ want you to!" Ruby said as Jaune sighed. He knew that he should not have given Ruby that liquor it was not meant for young people and even if she was technically old enough to drink did not mean that she should. Ruby gulped plugging up the cunt that was leaking cum like a fountain as Jaune sighed rolling his eyes.

It was true he was just here to make money being a team leader did put a dent in his wallet and he was just happy that he was able to get some free drinks in before Yang-

_ Where is Yang? I did not see her since- _

_ WHAP _ ! Jaune, Ruby, and Miltiades who was shocked out of her cum drunk slumber jumped up recoiling as a blur of blonde and blue hit the fucking table as Yang!?

"Yang?!" Jaune shouted as Yang landed on the bar pinning Melanie to the top of the bar counter her nineteen-inch soda can thick cock was jammed all the way down her tight throat!

"Yeah! Fuck! That's it, suck my cock you stuck up slut!" Yang growled slamming her hips at a breakneck speed her massive have child-bearing hips crashed down int Melanie's poor abused throat like some kind of steam drill forcing the poor tirl to swallow what looked and probably left like two feet of soda can cock!

_ "Yang! _ No fucking on the bar!" Jaune said pointing to the sign over his head but not making a move he had gotten better in fighting since coming to Beacon but beating Yang in a fight or worse interrupting her fuck was  _ not _ something that minimal wage plus tip covered. 

"I'm almost! THERE! SWALLOW IT!" Yang said taking both of her hands and massaging!? She was giving herself a handjob through Melanie's throat? Her cock was so thick that it was effectively blocking off the air making the entirety of her mouth bugle out allowing Yang to literally jerk off her cock through her thin flesh. 

"Oh fuck! Here I cum!" Yang said driving her hips forward in what would have been a jaw shattering move if not four aura being in the mix, her horse cock fired off lime some kind of fire hose, forcibly pumping at an absolute minimal a gallon of cum deep into the abused girl's guts!

Jaune and Ruby both gulped simply hearing the loud wet pulsing sounds of a cock firmly pumped far too much cum than any one man, woman or futa was ever meant to accommodate and seeing her thin belly swell to sex month pregnant lives in only a few seconds before Yang sighed wiping her face as she smirked. 

"Sup blondie! Sup sis! Sup breeding stock?" She asked as she removed her massive cock from Melanie's poor mouth the poor girl was already fucked stupid and began immediately vomiting up waves of thick cum as Jaune sighed.

"Yang. Please-

"Help, _ meEEEE _ ! Melanie screamed at the top of her lungs Yang was far from done as she slammed her cock into her tight cunt making Jaune and Ruby both wince turning their head as Yang forced Melanie into a mating press.

Putting her long slender legs far above her head and driving her cock like a piston into the deepest parts of her sex! The rough brutal slapping sounds of flesh on flesh filled the air as Yang proceed to ruin Meanies cunt! 

The poor  _ abused  _ piece of flesh as so painfully stretched apart by the violent brutal thrusting of a fuck-happy futa that she was never going to take another cock again!

Yang's cock _ ruined  _ her sweet velvet folds for all other cocks as Melanie screamed an incoherent sound of pain and pleasure Yang gripping her thing soft hips as if her very life depended on it, making her screamed and cried out her nails digging into the wood of the counter as Yang growled. 

"Fuck me that's right! Clamp down on my cock! Once I'm down with you, you won't close these creamy thighs ever again!" Yang hissed as she slammed her hips driving her cock deeper into the farthest reaches of Melanie's sex her massive dick tip bruising her very womb as the girls screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure. 

'Yang. No fucking on the counter." Jaune deadpanned he was not going to fucking stop the futa but he would tell her the rules until she got annoyed enough to go home. 

"One! Second Jaune! Fuck! This is a tight cunt bitch of a coworker you got there! Fuck me you want to put your dick in her mouth to shut her up? I know you got thirteen inches! Come on how about a doubled stuff with your fellow blonde eh?"

"N.O. I  _ just  _ got out of my chastity belt and I'm not going to piss off Neo again ok?"

"Oh, your mistress has you on a tight leash? Come on it will be fun-

_ "Yang _ ! No teasing Jaune!" Ruby pouted petting the head of Miltiades who was now busy absentmindedly sucking on her cock the fucked senseless girl's mind was on cloud nine after experience more orgasms in the last few minutes than she did in her entire young life. 

Yang smirked as she continued to brutalize the cunt in front of her showing no signs of stopping as she slammed her massive dick forward.

"Well I don't know about you two-part poopers but I am fucking cumming!" 

Whatever mind was left in Melanie left the building Yang's dick fired off like a volcano!

Her cock exploded the first steady stream of cum hit her ovaries like a sucker punch! Bruising her damaged womb and drowning her ovaries hot thick viscous magma like cum.

Melanie let out one last pleasure-filled shirk of pain and ecstasy, her body shaking as if there was a live wire put in it as she convulsed and shook wildly making Yang smirk, she loved seeing sluts get bred.

That feeling when your cock just fires off pumping load after gooey thick creamy load deep into the needy belly of some freshly breed slut. The way their guts tend to distend and bulge out as they try to desperately take all of her cum. 

The way those hot tight silk-like pussy lips would grip her cock, forcing themselves to grip and milk her dick against their own will giving her dick a pleasant massaged as she stretched out those nice cunt lips beyond all repair.

Yang also loved the flood or  _ cum back  _ as she called it. When here cum had fired off and had thoroughly overflooded the womb, she loved how it felt when it would force itself back over her dick, coating her massive breeding monstrosity in her own see making Yang shudder in pleasure as she got to think about just how much cum she had forcibly pumped into a tight  _ greedy _ cunt, and just how much cum she would keep pushing into said rough greedy cunt that was still milking her massive cock! 

Yang groaned her cock was still pumping even if Melanie was knocked up even if there was no more room in her cunt her cock just kept flooding her, her gut's now looked nine months pregnant with her kid that Melanie was now surely going to have. 

And hell she might have missed out on the gentle route that Ruby kept saying was the real way to break in a slut, not that Ruby would know anything about that, Raven as the slut breaker and it Tai was not so much an alpha he might be in a similar position to poor cum drunk broke cunt Melanie and Yang might even have been born at all. 

"You have such a nice cunt you know? I mean after that I am the only cock that can even get close to touching you and trust me, I'm going to do things that you won't even dream of. This was a first time and even if it was on a bar counter when I take you back to Beacon? Trust me you will find out just what it is like to be Xiao-Long bottom and gett properly tied down and  _ breed..."  _

  
  



	3. Breaking a diamond.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerald can't take it! Cinder' keeps teasing her with that fat ass and the futa is going to lose it! Neo is also not helping.

Emerald had to admit at this time she really  _ hated _ her life.

"Emerald? Is something the matter?" Cinder's hot and soothing voice said as Emeralds eyes watered, her crimson eyes locked onto the magnificent pair of tits that Cinder had as they swung under her lacy satin outfit, the woman smiled down at her junior as she leaned over giving her an amazing view of her cleavage as Emerald gulped.

The futa looked down, her fingers digging into her knees as she felt her dick begin to push up in her skirt, Emerald's eyes tried their best they really did try to but the allure of Cinder's massive swinging chest was too much for her! 

Emerald once more felt her eyes drawn to the sinful body of Cinder her mouth almost fell open as she gulped loudly and averted her eyes from one chest to the other as she felt her cool losing. 

"Cinder! Is there a reason for our meeting? I mean we lost our fight to JNPR today but I don't think it was your fault!" Emerald said doing her best to change the subject! She wanted to change the subject to something that would not lead to Cinder swinging her massive tits in her face and making her dick threaten to  _ break _ her panties and skirt to pop out as she yearned to pin her tits down as use them as the perfect pillowy massage chambers for her thick mocha futa dick that was  _ aching _ to be free. 

"Oh don't worry about that Emerald! We lost fair and square. Juniper put up a tough fight but they had a bit more strategy than us. That Arc boy is a good leader. No wonder he snagged a champion like his partner for a bed warmer." Cinder hummed her beautiful cock sucking lips shone in the light of the room as she moved to the side of Emerald. Her perfect thing cock sucking lips seemed to  _ pucker _ in the light as her light lithe tongue snaked out of them teasingly as Emerald just  _ knew _ that Cinder was teasing her.

_ She's egging me on. She has to be! No one dresses or acts that sexy without wanting the dick right!? _ Emerald thought her eyes tracing over every last inch of Cinder's succulent figure, everything about Cinder simply  _ radiated _ sexual energy. From her thin dick sucking lips. To her wide double D cup breasts, that were two sizes too big for her Beacon uniform that aggressively  _ pushed _ out of her shirt straining the top fabric making her uniform always fit to burst!

Emerald felt her dick leak her foot and a half of wrist-thick mocha futa dick leaked in her skirt, her cock angrily pushing up against her panties, her dick's tip leaking an unholy amount of pre the angry purple mushroom head of her chocolate monster was  _ groaning _ in pain. Looking to breed the succulent women before her and claim her as her own! Before another futa did it.

_ I've seen the way Ruby and Blake look at you! If those sluts think I'm giving you up to them then they have another thing coming! _ Em thought she knew that other futas lusted after Cinder and honestly as much as it irked her to no end she could not deny them their taste. 

Cinder's ass was something to  _ marvel _ at and she didn't even know it! Or she did and was just fucking with everyone. Emerald really had no idea how Cinder did not know she was a bombshell beauty. Sure she thought she was pretty but she had no idea how many men and futa blew loads just thinking about her every night in the beds and showers of Beacon. 

Cinder's ass was ever bigger than Emeralds own impressive rear, those twin thick succulent pale cheeks shook in their far too-tight skirt, Emerald starred with a dumbstruck look as her ass shook hypnotically in the skirt was  _ just _ a half-inch too small to cover her ass completely, and allowed a decent view of their thick pale plump cheeks to push out putting the skirt to its limit as even the  _ smallest _ of twirls would allow they skirt to flare up showing off the twin magnificent pale cheeks that had just been  _ made _ to be fucked like a whore!

The fact that Cinder also loved wearing a burning red G-string thong that made sure to highlight just how  _ juicy _ her ass was as Emerald swore it was a miracle that her dick was not firing off right now and painting her back white. 

"Is something wrong Emerald? You look a bit flustered." Cinder said her voice like heated honey, working over her body as Emerald felt her heart flutter her dick  _ lurched _ again as Cinder opened her mouth, her mind immediately reverted to thinking nothing but  _ slamming _ her dick in and out of Cinder's mouth making sure to make the woman gag on her thick futa dick and paint the insides of her throat white! 

"N-no Cinder! I'm fine! I'm just... I'm just..." Cinder paused as she cocked her head, she looked at Emerald. Her futa friend and partner was flustered. She looked like she was going to pass out sooner or later and the way that her face was flushed red made her think that Emerald had gained some type of fever that needed to be dealt with soon.

"Emerald? Are you sick? You look like you have a fever." Cinder asked in a motherly tone, that she had no idea sounded so seductive that Emerald had to  _ pinch _ herself from cumming on the spot and ruining her skirt and panties for a week. 

"N-no! I'm fine! I don't have a fever! I'm just a bit... a bit... a bit pent up!" Emerald said her eyes glaring at the bathroom where she wanted to go and make sure that she jerked her dick off to the point that she could no longer feel it and finally calm down!

"Are you sure? Your face is so red!" Cinder said leaning down, making Emerald take in a sharp intake of breath as Cinder put a hand on her forehead.

"Oh my goodness! Emerald your head is burning up! I think you have a fever!" Cinder said leaning forward, her chest pushing closer and closer to Emerald's face, the futa let out a pathetic whimper doing her best to keep her mouth shut and her dick from breaking her skirt! 

Emerald crossed her legs her thick muscular thighs did their best to keep her dick under wraps as Cinder put her hand on her forehead letting her massive sweater puppy's hang in the balance as Cinder had no idea how much self-control it took Emerald to not  _ latch _ her mouth to one of her tits, pushing her down grouping that fat ass before ripping off her panties and  _ plowing _ her into she was nothing but her well breed bitch! 

Emerald shook her head out of it, what was she thinking!? She could not do that to Cinder! She would never take her!

_ There is no way that someone like Cinder would want someone like me! I just have to play it cool and hope she has a slip up one night so I can have a night I won't ever forget. _ Emerald thought as she pushed up from her bed! Barley avoided Cinder as she got up and walked past her quickly! Ignoring the near-perfect view of her hypnotic ass that was now  _ half _ exposed as Cinder was still bending over a concerned look in her golden eyes.

"Emmy? Are you ok? You do not look well. Would you like to lay in my lap for a bit to cool off?" Cinder asked innocently as Emeralds dick  _ jerked _ in her panties, barely being held her foot and a half-monster cock that Cinder somehow always seemed to ignore when it was rock hard and ready to  _ breed _ poked out as she ran to the bathroom!

"I just have to pee! Ok!?"

"Well if you say so. I hope you feel better." Cinder said as the door to the bathroom opened, as Emerald once more had no release, the fully nake body of Neo walked out the other CMEN member walked out her D cups hanging freely as she wrapped a towel on her head, her perfectly sinful body exposed to Emerald as she walked out, Emerald knew that unlike Cinder Neo knew  _ exactly _ what she was doing when it came to teasing her. Neo grinned as she opened her mouth showing off her thin but shockingly  _ plump _ cock sucking lips. Making a lude gesture with her mouth and licking her lips.

"Don't you start with me!" Emerald said storming past her hearing the small mute laughing at her as she tore off her skirt and slammed the door shut! Cutting off the line of sight for the devious mute and innocent seductress as Emeralds had prepared to choke her dick like it was half dead Grimm! 

\-----

"So... why did you call me here? Not that I am upset! I am just a bit confused why you called me here." Pyrrha Nikos asked as Emeralds slammed her head into the table in the Beacon lunchroom. Her head hit the table with a hard  _ wham! _ As Emerald groaned in pain as Pyrrha gasped.

"Oh my goodness! Are you ok?! You just hit your head rather hard!"

"I want to  _ die." _ Emerald moaned as Pyrrha gasped as her hands flew straight to her mouth and she glared down.

"Don't say that! Jaune says that sometimes and I do not like it when he does!" Pyrrha said as Em shook her head looking up her red eyes sagged as massive purple bags hung under them.

"It's not like that. That was a joke." Em said as Pyrrha narrowed her eyes.

"Jaune says the same thing and I do  _ not _ find it funny when he makes that joke. Neither do the others on our team I will have you know. Now tell me what you called me for, and it had better not be for just that  _ joke." _ Pyrrha said her green eyes narrowed as Emerald felt a bit of fear as the champion glared at her.

"How did you ask Jaune out?"

"I... what?" Pyrrha asked as her eyes went wide as saucers as she cocked her head. 

"You heard me. How did you ask Jaune out?" Emerald asked again as-

"I won't share him!" Pyrrha shouted slamming a fist down on the base as Emerald blinked owlishly at her. 

"What?" 

"You heard me! I already told Ruby that Jaune does not like futa like that!" Pyrrha shouted at the top of her lungs as Emerald blinked owlishly again.

" _ What?" _ The futa asked blinking again, not sure what the hell was going on as Pyrrha gulped.

"I told her that Blake lies! He does not like pegging! And a futa dick will not work instead as a  _ natural _ solution!"

"What the  _ hell _ are you talking about?" Emerald deadpanned the woman as Pyrrha let out a sigh.

"I won't share Jaune with anyone else ok?"

"I... I don't want to fuck Jaune... I don't hate him or anything but I have a crush ok?" Emerald could  _ feel _ the breath of release that left Pyrrha's chest as she sighed.

"Oh thank goodness. I don't have to treat you like Ruby and toss you out of the window again."

"I... _ what?" _ Emerald asked again as Pyrrha paused.

"I know what you are thinking! Ruby is a small futa there is no way that she could survive from a fall from the ninth story of Beacon!"

"I... I was not thinking of that at all." Emerald said in the most neutral deadpan voice as possible. She gave Pyrrha a calm and steady look that said I have  _ no _ idea what you are talking about and I do not care so can you please answer my question so we can both be done with the other? 

"Look! I know that it was a lot! And to be honest she is surprisingly bouncy! She took the fall well and only broke one leg-"

"Pyrrha. That is  _ your _ business. And not  _ my _ business. So please don't bring it up again."

"But she lived-"

"I. Don't. Care. What I want to know is how you got Jaune to date you. Besides that, I don't care about any murder attempts-"

"Alleged!" 

" _ Alleged _ murder attempts. I just need to know how you got Jaune to date you when he was being denser than fucking tungsten." Em gave in as Pyrrha paused she cocked her head once before a lightbulb went off in her head.

"OH! I know what you mean! You are talking about your crush on Cinder right!" Pyrrha shouted as Emeralds' hands shot to her mouth, blocking the buxom champion that had a body to rival Cinder's own luscious form as she hissed.

"Would you keep it down!? The last thing I need is for her to learn I want to fuck her form you of all people!"

" _ Is she still sore about the arrow to her chest?" _

"She  _ really _ wanted to be the full maiden, not half Pyr. But really! Jaune was so dense! How did you break through to him!? I need to know please tell me! I'm begging you!"

"I walked into the room naked and straddled him. I waited for him to stop gawking before I kissed then  _ rode _ the life out of his dick." Pyrrha said bluntly as Emerald choked up a bit of spit her futa blushed. She paused and looked down as she coughed.

"So what you are saying is that I walk in naked  _ and slap _ Cinder with my dick. and fuck her mouth so much she chokes. And after I cum down her guts I rip off her panties and fucking plow her until she is nothing but a cock addicted breeding bitch?" 

"Yes," Pyrrha said in the most stone-cold voice Emerald has ever heard from her. 

"Absolutely fucking not! That is going to get me killed! Cinder would burn me alive!"

"I thought Jaune would stab me when I brought out the handcuffs but he did not," Pyrrha said as she gave her another stony look as Ermals sighed.

"So your only advice is to fuck her so hard that she can't think of anything else and I make sure that she is nothing but addicted to my body and she can't do anything about it?" 

"Yes. Yes, I am." Pyrrha said again as Emerald paused. 

"I see... well fuck it. Maybe that would be for the best? I can just fuck her so hard she mind break and- Wait a fucking minute! You are just trying to get rid of the maiden competition so Oz gives you the full power arent you!"

"No. That is only  _ half _ my goal."

"And the other half?"

"I want to see Cinder turned into a mind broke cum filled bitch. Is that too much to ask?" 

"I... I  _ like _ your style..." Emerald said as she nodded twice. 

She had no idea if she was ever going to go to Pyrrha for advice in the future but for now, she decided that Pyrrha had at least some kind of insight on her problems.

"What if Jaune said that he did not want you to ride him?" 

"That's what the gag was for! He can't say no if he can't speak right?" Pyrrha smiled; the female flashed a loving smile at Emerald that sent shivers down her spine as she nodded. 

"That... are you sure that you are one of the good guys?" Emerald asked not sure if Pyrrha was a secret villain posing as a huntress as she smiled at her again with that winning champion smile! 

"Oh, I'm just a woman in love! The same as you right?"

"Right..."

\-----

_ Whap! _ Emerald let out a gasp as Neo slammed into her!

"Ok students you must know how to stretch before you get out in the field!" Port yelled the boisterous teacher yelled out into the class as they began the first part of the stretching to get into proper fighting shape! 

"That's it! Put your backs into it!" Port yelled as Emerald hissed!

"Neo! What the  _ fuck _ do you think you are doing!?" Emerald asked grunting as the small mute  _ slammed _ her fat bubbly ass back into her crotch! The futa felt that massive  _ soft _ ass cheeks of Neo push back into her, making her grunt in pleasure as Neo looked up an impish look in her face. 

The small curvaceous woman pushed her ass into Emeralds growing dick, her cock spring to life as for once Emerald was grateful that she had to be made to wear the gym uniform, the leotard did wonders to make sure no one could just look over and see that she was rock hard but she was glaring down to the small woman who had just perfectly sandwiched her dick between her thicc ass cheeks. 

"Neo is there a  _ reason _ you are pushing into my dick!?" Emerald hissed she looked down at Neo as she winked up at her, the infuriating sexy midget or as she called her a  _ cunt _ looked up at her and grinned right before Port took in a massive breath of air and let out another deafening bellow to the class! 

"Now class! If you will shake those rear ends! Put your back into it! A good balance is based on a good tush! Now give me  _ squats!" _ Port shouted as the class nodded as Emerald felt a cold sweat grow on her back. Neo grinned as she bent her legs, her thick ass shook and wobbled a bit, the thick ass cheeks even though the thin material felt like it was brushing right onto Emeralds' cock! Her dick felt like it was being wrapped in a lush pillowy heaven that was going to be grinding her into submission as-

"If you even think about it you little slut. You are going to regret it later on I swear!" Emerald hissed before Neo  _ dropped. _

"Oh, dear Oum kill me now!" Emerald said out loud as those thick unholy ass cheeks slid down her cock! Emerald's eyes rolled up into the back of her head as Neo did a full squat on her dick! Emerald's knees fell in unison to not draw attention and to hide the fact that her dick was pushing up against her uniform threatening to burst through her leotard and make her scream!

"You little fuck!" Emerald hiss as her dick fell with the mute, her cock so perfectly wrapped in those tight bubbly cheeks the thin spandex of their uniforms doing absolutely nothing to hide the pleasure her cock was feeling at that moment! Her dick shook and began to  _ leak _ as the cum in her melon-sized balls began to rise up! Her thick black baby factories began to churn with lust as the small short stack slut tease her dick mercilessly.

"You had better stop or else I'm going to make sure you regret it later on ok?" 

"And UP!" Port said as Neo shot up! Emerald was taken aback the feeling of her cock now  _ fully _ enveloped by those ass cheeks as they slid up her dick made her cock lead, even more, a thin dark black stain formed at the tent of her dick, her angry thick mushroom head began to poke out of her leotard as she whimpered.

"Oh my fucking god, I think I died." Emerald hissed before shooting up she let out a whimper the futa was forced to whimper as her dick was  _ taken _ in those impossibly thick cheeks that Emerald was sure could deflect a hit form fucking Nora's hammer bounced!

Neo did not even bother her attempt to flirt as she  _ squeezed _ down on Emerald's thick cock! Neo squeezed down hard on that dick making sure to let the futa know that she was  _ really _ milking it as she tried milking her! 

Her ass collapsed on that dick her futa cock began to shake and shudder! The constant teasing it got every day, the loc of anything that was not her hand made her dick weak to the touch of such voluptuous and predatory ass cheeks as Emerald let out a whimper.

"Please, have mercy." She begged as Port coughed!

"No! Get to it! I want to see some spirit in those squats! Up down! Up down!" Port shouted as Neo began to  _ squat _ . She shot up and down up and down those thick bubbly ass cheeks engulfed Emerald's vulnerable thick futa dick! Making her scream internally as her dick melted in pleasure!

_ UP! Down! Up! Down! _ Emerald thought her thighs buckled Neo's ass too much! She felt her will break those soft heavy divine ass pillows where to much for the virgin futa making her scream out in pleasure before her dick and caused-

"AHH!" Emerald's screamed as she came! She came  _ hard _ in her leotard; the mute sphinx succeeded in making her have an orgasm in public as she groaned.

"Oh fuck yes," Emerald said as she felt her cock burst! Her dick burst out in her leotard as Neo made her cum hard! Neo grinned as Emreals  _ flooded  _ her leotard. Her tight leotard was  _ barely _ able to keep the cum inside of it as she came hard! 

Emerald's dick burst pumping out thick rope after rope of futa cum as she flooded herself! Her balls and dick were full of thick heavy futa cream as she gave her uniform a noticeable  _ bulge _ .

"Of fuck I need that every day," Emerald said her mouth open in pure pleassure as she let her legs go weak. Neo gave her a lust smile and blew a kiss at her before she  _ jumped!? _ Emerald could not even react in time as Neo jumped away! Neo jumped out of her reach and headed a few feet before her as she paused.

"Neo!? What are you doing!?"

"Now! Everyone gets a partner so we can do push-ups!" The man said as Neo grinned darting to Ruby as a partner leaving Emerald alone her dick hard as rock cum filling her leotard as-

"Miss Susatri. I think I will be your partner as mine has been  _ absconded _ with another."

"Weiss! I! I! I have to use the bathroom! I'll be back!

Emerald shouted as she ran out of the area and sprinted out of the gym springing through the area to get the hell out of there before something got  _ messy _ in more ways than one. The futa rushed out as Neo giggled as she had just found a new  _ victim _ to tease. 

\-----

"Ok! I just have to do this! This can't be that hard right?" Em asked as she looked down at the leader of her sleeping in her negligee, just looking at the sleeping body of Cinder made her dick rise to the occasion.

Emerald licked her lips and she was naked as the day she was born, her foot and a half of wrist-thick chocolate futa dick pushed up looking to fulfill the purpose that it was born to do. 

The dick was already getting to the point of no return. Her dick was still somehow growing the idea of  _ breeding  _ Cinder into nothing but a cum addicted slut had made her dick get rid of any inhibitions as she gulped. 

"You look so good." Emerald groaned Ciner's negligee was barely more than a pair of bra and panties, her massive heavy breasts pushed up in tight red bran showing off her flawless pearl skin that shined in the light of the broken moon. 

Emerald gulped her panties that same deep red G string that she always wore in full display, leaving Emerald looking at the perfect definition of a body that was made to fuck and be  _ bred. _

"You are going to be mine." Emerald hissed as she set her sights on the mouth. Yes, that had to be her first make. Emerald was going to fuck that teasing mouth of Cinder that had teased her for so long! Cinder had never suspected Em drugging her food, her arms, and legs making sure that no matter what she could do there was no way that Cinder was waking up to fight back. Or she would be waking up sooner enough.

"You fucking tease! You know this was coming and you get what you fucking deserve!" Emrelas growled as she took her thick mocha futa cock and  _ slammed _ it down into her mouth! Cinder gasped her golden eyes flashed open as Emerald's wrist-thick dick slapped her in her mouth!

"Em-" Cinder never got the words out of her mouth for as soon as she opened her perfect cock holster Emeralds aimed her dick right down it! She narrowed her eyes and  _ slammed _ her dick right into Cinder's mouth!

"Fuck me! You are so tight!" Emerald hissed as she slammed her dick all the way down Cinder's mouth in one go! Cinder let out a horrible choking scream as her best friend's thick futa dick went straight down her mouth! 

Emrelag groaned a low whimper left her mouth as she felt like her dick had just died and gone to heaven! 

"You are not fucking human! No human has a mouth like this! It is fucking impossible for them too!" Em shouted as she felt her dick  _ enveloped _ in the slick hot tight velvety hole that was Cinder's throat! Her dick slid all the way down her tight formerly virgin throat! Her dick pushed in without remorse or break, her cock slamming down her mouth  _ subjugating _ her tight throat as her balls whapped Cinder right on the cheek!  _ Whap!  _

Emerald's thick balls slapped down onto her cheek as she groaned and grunted! Emerald's balls slapped on Cinder's chin as tears well up in Cinder's eyes! Her eyes shone with pain, confusion, betrayal, and  _ lust _ as she had her tight throat violated by her best friend's thick cock!

"Don't you give me that look you slut! You knew what was coming! You were teasing me all day you thought I didn't notice!? I saw every sexy look, I saw every cock teasing lip gesture and how you shook that fat ass at me all the time?! I'm going to fucking break you into nothing but my mind broken breeding  _ bitch! _ And I'm going to make sure you don't go another day without my cock in each and every one of your holes and you will not spend a  _ week _ when you are not knocked up with my kids!" 

Emeralds said, jerking her dick out of Ciner's mouth halfway! There was a sick wet  _ plop! _ As Emerald's dick left her mouth to the halfway point!

Cinder screamed in pain her limbs twitched unable to move her powers tired and filed to ignite as her fires died out in her eyes.

"Thank Pyrrha for that one! She was  _ extra _ interested in keeping you a mind broken breeding bitch and taught me how to deal with those pesky powers of yours so don't even try!" Emeralds hissed as Ciner's eyes lost the small flicker of hope as she began to  _ fuck _ that hot mouth like it was nothing but her personal property!

Emrelas slammed her hips back into Ciner's mouth her thick mocha dick pushed all the way past her soft wet lithe like tongue that  _ tried _ to fight tooth and nail to keep her dick out of it but was easily and hilariously overpowered by the power of raw fucking!

"Fuck me! Your mouth feels so good! How did I not fuck it from day one!?" Emerald's asked as she jackhammered her cock in and out of Cinder's mouth! The futa took a dominant position straddling her chest and  _ slapping _ her thick balls on her tits! 

Cinder's tits made the most excellent airbags to save her chin from the devastation of her balls as the hard  _ whap! Whapping! _ OF her balls slapping on Cinder's chest made a mournful melody of flesh slapping flesh filled the air! 

Emerald's hips showed no mercy! Her body crashed into Cinder's face and her pelvis relentlessly assaulted the false maiden's mouth as her dick  _ hollowed _ out her throat! She gripped the wide of her cheeks pulling on that long flawless raven, her dick was in heaven! Cinders' hot wet and  _ tight _ throat took her cock like it was born to! 

Every jaw breaking  _ thrust  _ of Emerald's pelvis into her mouth made the transition from regular throat to Emerald's new  _ personal _ cock holster get closer and closer!

"Fuck your throat is so hot! I'm going to fucking ruin it!" She screamed as she ignored the choked gags of Cinder! The maiden's screams of pain and pleasure only made her thrust harder and harder! Cinder's screams of pain only served to  _ massage _ Emeralds massive dick! 

Her feeble attempts at protest only lead to the dick getting harder and harder becoming harder than steel and making Emerald's hips go at a breakneck pace that would even make Ruby look slow after a sugar binge on Friday! 

"Fuck me! I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum right down your slutty throat and you are going to  _ thank _ me for it!" Emerald hissed as her dick pulled her massive wrist thick mocha behemoth  _ pulsed  _ deep down Ciner's throat, the false maiden's eyes went wide with panic and fear as she tried to give her off! Cinder tried to push up but the frantic pace of Emerald pelvis forced her back down with a massive  _ WHACK! _

Emeralds pelvis hit her mouth one last time as the hot,  _ succulent _ throat pussy took her dick to the base as Emeralds rammed her dick home! Slamming it as deep as it could before she let out a scream of pleasure!

"Fucking take it! Take my cum you slut! You better get used to it because it's the only thing you are  _ ever _ going to eat again!" Emeralds screamed as she came hard! Cinder's last cry of resistance filled her dick before her cries of mercy were horribly and suddenly  _ drowned _ in a thick wave of futa cum!

Emerald's balls  _ clenched _ and forced her cum out of her dick deep into the slut maiden's throat! She slammed her pelvis down to the face of her new cum dump! Her dick pulsed as a massive shot of cum barreled down and hit the woman's stomach with such force that Emerald  _ felt _ rather than heard the sick wet  **_glurk!_ ** Of her stomach getting hit by the avalanche of thick creamy futa cream as Ciner's got her first but certainly not the last forcible cum injection she would take before the night was over!

"Fuck that's it! Suck my dick! Take my cum you slut! You have no idea how long I have waited for this day! You are going to be the best slut for me this time! I'm trying to romance and you are ignoring my hints! You are my new cum dump, do you hear me!?" Emerald asked as her dick continued to violently pulsed! 

Each time it pulsed it  _ shot _ another thick volley of heavy futa cream that hit like a punch from Yang and had the consisted of wet cement-filled up her guts! Cindy's eyes rolled up into the back of her head! The feeling of her throat being  _ painfully _ stretched far past what it was  _ ever _ expected to accommodate filled up with thick cream!

_ She's going to break me! Why is she doing this to me!? _ Cinder thought as her breath was stolen the thick mocha log jammed right into her gut, pulsed filling her gullet with the hard meaty taste with a bit of salt in it as her guts expanded!

"Fuck me you are so tight!" She hissed Emerald looked down and saw as Cinder's stomach swelled! Her usually flawless stomach  _ pulsed _ out as she was made to  _ endure _ the thick deluge of futa cream! 

Emerald's dick pulsed out in its final burst of cum! Emerald counted several thick heavy creamy shots fill up Cindy's gut! The woman did not even get the chance to taste any of her thick dick creams! Her dick was so far buried in her mouth that she never got the opportunity to do so in the first place! 

"You are going to be the best woman-... no. You are going to be the best  _ breeding stock _ ever. You don't deserve a name." Emerald hissed pulling her dick out of her mouth! Cinder' whimpered, her mouth  _ strained, latching _ down on the thick mocha python, her inner slut spoke louder as her greedy gullet fought both tooth and  _ nail _ to keep that dick in as deep and as long as possible!

"Clean it," Em said as her dick  _ popped _ out! Several massive creamy cum shots spattered out and this Cinder right in the face marking her as the property of Emerald and her new personal breeding bitch! 

Emerald grinned as she covered Cinder's mouth in her thick hot spunk!

Several of the thick creamy ropes fired onto her face! Emerald covered her face and she pulled her dick out. Cinder's mouth had been so thoroughly  _ hollowed _ out that she could see into the bottom of her throat! Emerald grinned as she could  _ just _ almost see the massive batch of her gunked up baby batter filling Cinder's guts with enough cum to make her wobble like a deflating beachball.

there was a hard glurking sound from Cinder, her throat so brutalized that it could not even speak right! Her vocals cors  _ bruised _ from the violent throat raping that had just occurred. 

Ciner's whimpered again tears formed in her eyes as her tongue languished out of her mouth as Emerald smirked. 

"There you go. Good little breeding stock. You are such a good girl! I'm going to make sure you are  _ perfectly _ ordained with my cum soon enough." Emerald said as she looked down to Cinder's delicious body the brutal fucking had forced her breast out of her bra, her massive perfect tits were now sporting massive purple and black bruises from the harsh smacking that her balls rendered unto them!

Emerald's smirked, her eyes tracing down her perfect body, her  _ bubbling _ stomach churned with the thick heavy mass of futa cum that probably weighed about as much as wet cement! 

"You are such a  _ slut!" _ Emerald said as she looked down, she saw that her tin red panties wear absolutely  _ soaked _ in her own cunt juices! Emerald said as she saw the drenched panties she let a wicked grin form on her lips as she smirked. 

"You came! You came from just getting your face fucked, didn't you! You are  _ such _ a good slut! You are  _ my _ good slut!" Emerald said as she smiled in one smooth motion she ripped them off exposing her soaked pussy, Cinder's perfect tiny snatch was soaking wet, and Emeralds dick gained a new life just from seeing it! Emerald licked her lips getting on the bed her angry purple cock head tensed up as she lifted Cinder's legs, Cinder groaned pathetically whimpering before-

"Shh. Don't worry I'm going to go slow ok?" She asked as Cinder began to calm down before-

"PSych!" Emerald said before she  _ slammed _ her dick right into Cinder's cunt! Slamming that foot and half wrist-thick mocha monster  _ right _ into her womb! 

Cinder let out a horrifying  _ Glurk! _ As she coughed up a bit of cum, her vocal cords still too bruised and damaged to speak right as she slammed into her making her already cum filled belly semi  _ rupture _ spilling up more of her thick baby batter as it was forced out of her mouth in the first thrust!

_ Whap! _ The sounds of Emerald's massive thick balls slapping into Cinders' ass signed the end to the loss of her virginity! She deflowered the breeding sow in one solid move not caring about the obvious pain in her eyes or the whimpered gurgling screams of pleasure more concerned with how Cinder  _ came _ on her dick! The immense pain of her deflowering matched with a perverse pleasure as Emerald licked her lips.

"Oh! Did you come from getting fucked? Don't worry I'll knock you up with a baby so you don't have to beg me anymore!" Emrela hissed lifting Cinder's legs up putting those thick soft things over her shoulders exposing more of her round fat pale ass as he dick  _ twitched. _

_ Fuck me! She is going to break my dick in two! _ Emerald thought as she felt Cinders tight cunt  _ grip _ her dick! Emerald always loved Cinder's mouth but her pussy was out of this world! Not only was it tight, wet, and  _ slimy _ coating her dick in a perfect velvety hell of soft flesh that made her dick just want to  _ melt _ . 

Most importantly her cunt was  _ tiny _ . It was a tiny tight little pussy that had probably up until this point never had even a finger up its narrow entrance and now had to deal with a wrist-thick monster that was busy pushing its way down and had penetrated her very own baby chamber! 

The tip of Emerald's massive monster was already  _ kissing _ the tip of her ovaries! That massive dick showed no mercy  _ breaking _ in her virgin cunt as she growled!

"Now that you are getting along so well with my dick! I think it's time for you to get better acquainted with it!" Emerald said as she felt Cindy's tight snug  _ furnace-like _ pussy grip down on her cock! her inner wall spasmed and  _ coiled _ around the massive mocha invader; her tiny pussy had no recourse to dislodge the chocolate futa invader besides clenching down and trying to  _ force _ it out of her! 

Unfortunately for Cinder Emerald's massive dick was  _ far _ too powerful for her spasming abused cunt to force out! Instead, it was forced to  _ massage _ the cock in the best hot wet pocket pussy that she had ever experienced as she groaned! 

"You are going to be so fucking knocked up after this! I'm never going to let this pussy get this tight again!" Emerald growled as she  _ sank _ her fingers into the soft succulent thighs of Cinder, she felt the girls spasming protest her pussy forced to orgasm the moment her massive cock  _ bulged. _ Even the smallest push of her dick made Cinder  _ scream _ a low guttural groan of pleasure as the cum filled breeding slut felt the sludge in her guts disrupted as Emerald grinned before she  _ yanked _ her dick half out of her pussy!

"FUCK!" Emerald screamed as she almost came! Cindy's pussy doubled down its already vice-like Grip on her! Her cunt fought tooth and _nail_ to keep that thick chocolate breeding spire as deep in her as possible! Almost making Emerald cum before she finally _thrust_ right back in! 

  
  


"Fuck! Your cunt is so tight! I think that I'm going to have to take a break after this!" Emerald said as she started to  _ pound _ into her tight wet cunt! Cinder let out a choked gargled scream of pain and pleasure as her dick hollowed out her cunt or tried to at least! 

Despite Emerald's dick best efforts Cinder's pussy was proving  _ resilient _ to her assault! Cinder's pussy was still  _ vice-like _ tight and it was clinging to her cock for dear life! 

Cinder's tight little love box was  _ brutally _ stretched out as Emerald laid into her!

"There you go! Take it! Take this thick black cock into your ass! I love the way you just keep tightening up on me! You want this! You want me to breed your little cunny like it is my personal cum dump! But I'll let you know it is!" Emerald gasped as she greeted her balls, quivering the sheer heat from Cinder's cunt was too much!

The way her inner walls kept gripping down on tightening around her made her scream! The way she kept cumming over and  _ over _ on her cock as Emerald plowed her! The way the bed creaked and groaned the bedframe moaning in punishment as her dick hollowed out her cunt! 

The way Cinder kept making half sentient half guttural grunting sloshing  **_glurks_ ** of pleasure as her body succumbed to the multiple orgasms! The one proud intelligent eyes became dull as every pelvis breaking womb shattering thrust of her pelvis deep into her drained her intelligence out of her skull!

Emerald could see it happening! Right before her very eyes the woman she once idolized was slowly breaking into nothing but a cum drunk breeding slut! She was fucking her so hard that she was literally  _ breaking _ his mind with her cock!

Every thrust caused the once brilliant woman's IQ to  _ plummet _ every mind-shattering orgasm that she saw her  _ break _ . 

"There you go! There you go just keep that look on your face! I see you breaking just take it! Take my cum and become my new breeding bitch!" Emerald screamed as she came again! Her body was slick with sweat, her massic C cup breasts swung out her nipples hard as the diamond she was named after! Her balls slapped one last time on Cinder's ass! One last violent slap on her ass as her thick baby factories began to painfully  _ churn! _

"Fuck me! This is going to be a big one! Just take my cum!" Ermeals shouted as she finally burst! Cider let out a guttural scream! The very  _ last _ of her intelligence left her as a mind-breaking orgasm overcame her! 

Cinder cried as her womb was  _ blasted _ with an unholy amount of futa spunk! Emerald screamed out as her cock blasted right into Cinder's pussy! Her vulnerable womb and eggs were suddenly  _ drowned _ in a half-gallon of thick futa cum!

Her vulnerable ovaries were fully drowned in the hot thick wet cement she dared to call cum as they were overwhelmed! Emerald instantly knocked up Cinder her last of her once magnificent intelligence drowned in a whirlwind of oppressive futa cum!

Cinder gave her last shriek as an intelligent, not mind broken cum slut breeding cow before she passed out. Cinder's body went full limp, her limbs fell to her side and her body gave out one last shudder before she was gone. The once smart, wise, and knowledgeable woman had been fully decided to nothing but a cum drink and dick broke futa breeding slut as she smiled.

"Good slut. I'm going to treat you  _ well." _ Emerald said as she took her dick out with a hard wet  _ plop! _ Emerald took her dick out of Cinder's brutalized cunt as a small ocean of thick futa cream fell out. Cinder groaned in her cock drunk slumber as the cum spilled out as-

_ Crack! _ Emerald's head spun as Neo appeared the woman was but naked fresh out of a shower?!

_ When did you sneak in? _ Emerald thought as Neo gagged the girl looked at her, her triple pink pubic hair shook out her tight cunt was dripping as a finger slowly fell down to it as-

"Get on your fucking knees  _ now _ ," Emerald said as Neo fell to her knees the woman got her first real  _ sight _ of what a futa could do as-

_ WHAP! _ Emerald slapped her across the face with her cock! Neo let out a muted scream as she got the first hard  _ whiff _ of futa musk! Neo took the musk hard her brain melting under it as she fell on her knees and-

"Suck my balls. I just worked up a sweat. I want them to be  _ spotless _ by the time you are done." Emerald ordered as Neo gulped. Got right to the sucking Neo whimpered at the massive size of Emerald's balls! They looked to be near softball-sized and  _ thick _ . 

Her balls radiated a sheet wave of heat as Neo put her tongue to them! 

"Ah! That's it. Lick them like a good little slut. Do a good job and I  _ might _ be easier on you when I wreck that small slut box you call a cunt ok?" Em asked as Neo gulped she licked and slathered those thick heavy futa balls as she began to suck her balls! 

Neo took one of her thick baby factories in her mouth! The small hot mute mouth of hers greedily wrapped around the thick choco nut. Neo's small mouth was spread to the limit as it did! Neo tried to keep her cool but it broke as she began to  _ violently  _ slather up those thick futa nuts! 

"Hmm. Are you eager to be my new cock sock? I got to be honest with your short stack I  _ love _ Cinder. I despise you. You are going to be nothing but a living condom to me. Nothing but a  _ pathetic _ breeding bitch and are you fingering yourself!? Ok, that cut it! If you want to be my cock sock you earn it! Now  _ suck it _ ." Emerald said hissing as she backed off! 

"Use that tongue of yours. Put it to use and worship me like the goddess to you that I am!" Emerald ordered as she slapped Neo on her face with her dick! Neo let out a whimper as she went about her body worship of her light mocha goddess!

"That's a good slut use that tongue on me," Emerald said as Neo obeyed she took her thin lithe tongue, her body overcome by musk and longing as she took her tongue all over Emerald's fat salty balls! 

"That's it make sure to get my ass you slut," Em ordered as Neo whimpered, Neo went to her wide fat chocolate ass as she began to lick and  _ kiss _ it. Neo worked her tongue up and down those thick chocolate ass cheeks putting small wet kisses up and down them as she licked and slathered them!

"There you go, don't leave a bit untouched. Don't forget my pussy too. You might as well get it wet before I break yours in  _ two _ ." Em hissed as Neo whimpered one hand down her soaking cunt the other used to feel the thick steel light thighs of her mocha goddess. Neo took her tongue and gently put it into the soft wet pink pussy lips as Emerald let out a low whimper of pleasure.

"Fuck! That's it! Use that tongue of yours, and get me all clean." She hissed as Neo nodded pushing her face deeper into her mistress's cunt, taking a full set of thick chocolate futa balls to her face for her trouble!

"There you go. Just make me cum a bit from that tongue of yours. Your mouth is going to be put to work later before I break your snatch for anyone or thing else." Em said as Neo cleaned her. Neo cleaned out her pussy before she slowly took her tongue down covering each of her balls in a thin perfect pink kiss. Making sure that she covered each and every last inch of her thick chocolate thighs with her lipstick!

Neo let out soft wet  _ pops! _ Of her kissed on Emerald's thighs. She made sure that she got the thighs covered in her blurry pink lipstick as she licked, kissed, and worshiped her as the goddess to her that she was to be.

"You have done well so far slut. But I think that you need to earn your place in my breeding stable. Suck my dick and do it well. If you can't get it halfway down your mouth I'll fuck you without mercy. Get going because it's going to be the  _ only _ lube that you will get." Neo whimpered darting under Emerald those thick futa balls as she whimpered, Neo's eyes went wide looking at that thick chocolate behemoth her flared angry purple head  _ surged _ flexing dropping a thick dollop of cum that had to weigh at least a quarter of a pound! 

_ Plop! _

"Now open your mouth. I'm not going to do a goddamn thing. You have two minutes before I fuck you so hard you break so you better lube me up well. Or else." 

Emerald said as Neo began to  _ choke _ on her dick! Neo choked and slurped down that thick futa dick!

Neo whimpered in pain as the massive purple mushroom head pushed into her lips! Neo fought back a bit as the massive dick tip refused to give her any leeway as it simply  _ popped _ into her mouth! There was a small mute scream of pain that filled the air as the thick dick slid into her mouth! Neo screamed into the cock the dick reached the small hot back of her throat as Emerald grunted.

"Fuck. You do have a tight mouth, don't you? You are even tighter than Cinder... I guess that you have some good things on you as well." Emerald hissed she hated admitting that Neo was a bit better than Cinder when it came to sucking or taking a dick! 

_ Well not taking a dick. She's fucking dying on my tip _ . Emerald thought the mute bitch was no longer able to get past her tip!

Neo had swallowed a bit more than she could take, her mouth puffed out her hot wet and  _ small  _ muzzle took her dick past the tip but no more! Neo was choking, kicking out her legs and air apparently cut off from her as she failed to even kick off her dick!

"Well, what else was I expecting from a midget? You are a tight slut but you are  _ not _ going to enjoy what cums next ok?" Emerald asked before she  _ yanked _ her off her dick! Neo gagged before Emeralds reached down pulling her legs high up before angeling her mammoth mocha dick her  _ far _ far too wide chocolate dick head peered down to the tiny pink pretty pussy that was soon to be split in two like a hungry predatory searching for prey. There was a  _ plop! _ As a thick wad of burning hot cum fell out hitting the pretty pussy and making Neo scream! 

She let out a muted cry of terror as her tight glistening pink pussy felt like it was a goat being drooled on by a wolf as-

"I hope you are on protection," Emerald asked Neo briefly snapped out of her musk shaking her head in a frantic no as-

"Well. Too bad!" Emerald said paused her body froze as she looked down at Neo's  _ perfect _ body. Her breasts larger than Cinder's hung out loosely small blots of red on them from the soft groping that she does, her skin pale like a pearl but soft and-

_ "Perfect," _ Emerald said as she fell to her knees. She took one of Neo's  _ perfect _ breasts into her mouth and began to  _ suck _ on it hard. Neo whimpered as Emerald took her tit into her mounds and began to  _ pull _ . 

Neo let out a low pleasured whimper as Emerald began to burse off her tit. 

She began to suck gently on one of her perfect pearly mounds one of her hands  _ traced _ her perfect supple hourglass figure, the small mute shivered in pleasure as she took one of her nipples out of her mouth leaving a long and wet  _ plop! _ That filled the air before she placed the other nipple in her mouth. 

Emerald took the nipple into her mouth and began to  _ suck _ down hard on it. Emerald smirked as she began to bite gently on her erect tiny nipples Neo let out a soft gasp of mute pleasure. She whimpered as Emerald began to suck on her tits, Emrela took both rounds mounds  _ deep _ into her mouth before she began to go down  _ lower _ . 

_ I already have a mind broken breeding slut. I don't need another. I guess I should try to treat her a bit nicer than the other breeding bitch. Not an equal but a lover maybe? _ Emerald thought before she took her mouth to her final destination. There was a shriek of mute pleasure as Emerald slammed her tongue into her pussy!

_ Tastes like spearmint. _ Emerald thought as she began to messily devour the tiny snatch! A pussy that small had  _ zero _ chance of taking her mammoth cock and coming out intact so it needed a bit of prep work first. Neo might have been mute but her body  _ bucked _ like a live wire had been shoved inside it! 

She bucked and quivered her tight vulnerable snatch was no stranger to tongues inside of it but none where Neo did not have full control. Neo gasped her mind, shaken by futa musk made her already sensitive but this? 

Taking a master tongue like Emeralds that was thick  _ and _ quick pushing in and out of her pussy! One of her hands gripping her heavy tits, pulling and groping the other  _ pushing _ into her fat ass and gripping it. 

Emerald kneaded those heavy ass cushions with her hands, her tongue buried deep into her dripping soaping cunt! Neo's legs wrapped around her head pulling her closer and closer to her sopping wet pussy! 

Emerald grunted as Neo gasped and moaned as her pussy quivered and shook as one mind breaking orgasm after another was torn from her without her consent! After a partially  _ violent _ spasm made her almost yelp Emerald took her mouth away from her pussy her face so covered in Neo's thick tasty cunt juices it looked like she had been  _ waterboarded _ with it! 

"That's about as good as you will get. I wished you had lubed me up more but until then? Let's see what we can do." Emerald said without pausing she  _ jammed _ her dick right into Neo's cunt!

"AH! Thick!" Neo screamed Emerald blinked the small mute spoke?!

"You can talk!? Well, I guess that's cute? Keep the screaming down and I'll try to be nicer ok?" She asked as Emerald grunted her dick a quarter of the way in and already hit its limit.

_ I talk a big game but fuck! Her pussy is like a damn vice! I'm going to have to be quick or I'm gonna finish out first!  _

"Ok, I'm gonna start thrusting just breathe in ok?"

"O-ok!" Neo whimpered her voice ripped back to life as-

"Good here I go!" Emerald said as she began to thrust. Emerald was far  _ gentler _ with Neo. She had barely taken the tip of her monster cock without being split in two! And even now when her tight diamond breaking cunt was only a quarter of the way down she was screaming like her life was being ended!

"Fuck! Emerald! Emerald! Harder! Harder!" Neo asked her voice like that of a broke dancer, Emerald's thrust was going hard but there was just nowhere to go! Her dick had found every last bit of her hidden spots! Her heavy nuts  _ swung _ to  _ whap _ her fat ass from behind! Her dick massaged in the single tighter pussy that somehow made Cinder's exquisite cunt feel  _ loose _ in comparison! Emerald grunted her dick plowing in and out of her new lover. Neo's eyes rolled up into the back of her head as Emrelas kept up the plowing! 

She never went  _ too _ hard but she never was easy, her dick slid in and out of her pussy her diamond tight folds gripping her for all she was worth! Emerald felt her dick  _ melting _ in that hot honey pot before she finally hit her limit!

"Fuck! Here it comes! I hope you have twins!" Emerald shouted as she jammed her dick to a third inside of Neo! Her minuscule pocket pussy  _ screamed _ as it was pushed to the limit! Her tiny pussy pulled in two before she came!

"Here it cums! Take it!" Emerald said as she flooded her! Neo passed out the feeling of being bred, the feeling of the deluge of hot thick futa cream flowing inside of her, the feeling of her guts expanding and the  _ sensation _ of her vulnerable eggs being drowned in thick virulent futa cum made the mute bombshell pass out. Em's new lover rolled back her eyes glazed in pleasure as she grunted! 

Emeralds dick pulsed wanted to be planted deeper in their lover but it was no good. Neo was just too tiny to be bred properly but that did not stop her dick from filling her up to the brink!

Her soft wet  _ gripping _ pussy took the cum as best as it could! Neo's cunt did it's best but Emerald's thick massive breeding tanks simply produced too much! Neo was flooded with cream, her cunt overflowed and made a massive mess on the floor as Emerald sighed.

"Well... for your first time it was not so bad. So let's get you cleaned up and on the bed K? I think that you can possibly make a decent girlfriend. Assuming we find a way to loosen you up down there a bit first." 


End file.
